Keely Northman Season 7
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: This is it. The end of my Keely Northman Series... What will happen between Keely and Eric? What about the fatal Hep-V and what will happen to the rest of Bon Temps?
1. Chapter 1

Keely Northman picked up her phone when it began to ring and she saw Jessica's name.

"Hey Jess" she greeted.

"Keely? Are you ok? Where are you? Is Patrick ok?" Jessica ranted and she frowned.

"We're fine. We're at Bill's. Yeah Patrick's fine too, he's upstairs sleeping. Jess, what's going on?" she asked.

"The human/vampire mixer was attacked. A group of Hep-V vampire's got there and attacked. People are dead, some have been taken. Keely….Tara's dead" she said and Keely gasped.

"Oh my God" she whimpered.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm at the Bellefleur's place. I'm fine. I can't get hold of Bill though…or Sookie" she said and Keely nodded.

"Ok, well I'll go down there" she said.

"No they might go back!" Jessica cried.

"Ok, ok I'll stay here but Jess you have to come home too" she said.

"No, Adalyn is alone. Andy went to Bellefleur's Bar and Grill to help out. I'm fine there's no vampire's here. Just promise me you won't leave Bill's and you'll stay safe" Jessica said.

"I promise but you have to promise me the same" she agreed.

"I promise" Jessica said.

"I love you Keely" Jessica said and she smiled softly.

"I love you too Jess" she said and they hung up and Keely began trying to ring Bill. She soon gave up and called Eric.

"Hello Vackra" he greeted.

"Eric, Bon Temps was attacked" she blurted.

"What? Are you ok? Are Pam and Willa ok? What happened?" he demanded.

"They were attacked by a group of Hep-V positive vampires. I'm fine, I'm at Bill's. Pam isn't here, she left to find you months ago. Jessica is over at Andy's and I can't get hold of Bill" she said.

"What about Willa?" he asked and she sighed.

"Are you two still refusing to talk?" he sighed.

"You'd have felt if she got hurt" she said calmly.

"Look I'm gonna go, I can't sit here and do nothing" she said and stood up.

"Do not move out of that house, Keely Addams, so help me God" he warned, lowly.

"There was a gathering at Bellefleur's, the old Merlotte's place, and they were attacked by Hep-V vampires. Tara was killed" she said softly and he gasped.

"Pam" he breathed.

"Yeah. Eric, I can't just sit here" she said.

"Well you are going to. I can't get back yet but I mean it, Keely. I do not want you leaving that house. Stay inside and wait for Bill to come back to the house" he said and she sighed.

"But Eric…" she began.

"Stay Keely! I mean it" he said, firmly and she sat back down with a huff.

"I know you're worried Vackra, but promise me that you'll stay inside" he said.

"I promise" she said softly.

"That's my girl. Are you ok apart from that? How is the studying going?" he asked and she shrugged even though he couldn't see her.

"Ok, I guess. Probably going to get hard now that Hep-Vamps are everywhere" she said.

"Can't you finish your course online?" he asked.

"I guess so but I liked going to classes and sitting down at my chair. I have this one lecturer who's like 300 years old and he's just really funny and he's real smart" she said.

"Funny and real smart, huh? Is he cute too?" he asked and she smiled.

"Now Eric, there's no need to be jealous" she said.

"Who's jealous" he scoffed and she laughed.

"You are, I can hear it in your voice" she laughed and he huffed.

"Ok maybe I am but you're still my fiancée and I have a right to not like you around other men" he said and she smiled, looking down at the diamond ring on her finger.

"I'm still yours Eric and I know you do. I don't like you around other women" she said.

"It's almost sunrise here, I better go" he said and she smiled softly.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too, now stay inside and call me tomorrow" he said and she smiled.

"I will. Goodnight" she said.

"Goodnight Äskling" he said and she hung up. She paced the living room floor as she waited for Bill, refusing to go to bed until he was back and Jessica either came home and told her she was safe somewhere. She heard a car pull up and ran to the door, pulling it open just before Bill could open it.

"Bill" she whispered, fearfully.

"I know" he said and she looked at him when he took her hand.

"Jessica? Patrick?" he asked.

"Jessica's over with Adilyn and Patrick's upstairs, sleeping. Bill…Tara's dead" she said softly and he nodded.

"I know" he said in a sad tone before he hugged her. He escorted her to the room she'd been sleeping in that was next to Jessica's room and left her to change and go to sleep. The next evening she woke and dressed and went downstairs and saw Bill talking with Patrick, offering her big brother his protection.

"Thank you Bill" he said with a grateful smile and Keely smiled softly.

"I don't know what to do? I mean no one is going to go near Fangtasia now, with what's going on and it was completely ruined by Governor Burrell" she said and Bill looked at her.

"Just carry on with your studies. We will find a way to fix this but in the meantime, you keep going" he said and she sighed and nodded.

"Jess, hey, are you ok?" she greeted after she'd dropped Patrick at his house, warning him to stay inside or to call her or Bill or Jess if he had to go out.

"Where are you?" Jessica asked.

"On my way back to Bill's, why?" she asked.

"I need your help" Jessica said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Andy's" Jessica answered.

"I'm on my way" she said and turned the car and speed to the sheriffs house. She arrived at the house, greeted by Andy and Jessica.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Adilyn's in trouble" Jessica said and she nodded.

"How can I help?" she asked. They arrived at the police station and she and Jessica raced through to the cells and saw the Fae girl, Adilyn, about to kiss a boy.

"Adilyn" Jessica said.

"Jessica? Keely?" Adilyn gasped as they both jumped up and looked at them.

"Daddy's coming, baby!" Andy shouted.

"You guys came together?" Adilyn gasped.

"Yeah" Jessica nodded.

"Don't tell him we were just about to…." Adilyn began and they smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't" Keely smiled as they moved aside to let Andy unlock the cell door.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"We tried to stop them, but they took all your guns, your ammo, everything" the boy explained as Andy un-cuffed them.

"Who did?" she asked.

"I don't know, everyone, the whole town" Adilyn.

"Even Rocky was part of it" Adilyn admitted.

"Don't get him in trouble" the boy said to her.

"Son, we're all in trouble" Andy said.

"Who are they after?" Jessica asked.

"They're after anyone and anything that's different than they are" Adilyn said and Keely and Jessica shared a worried look. They agreed that they'd need back-up and so Andy drove them to Jason Stackhouse's home.

"Jason?" she and Jessica called.

"Stackhouse?" Andy called at the same time as he knocked. The door opened and they were greeted with his bitchy girlfriend; Violet.

"Jason and I are in the middle of a fight so fuck off" she snarled.

"Jason, we've got a problem" Keely said, ignoring her as Jason looked at her.

"Can we come in?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, all of ya'll come on in" Jason nodded and Violet sighed and moved aside and Keely glared at the other brunette when she pinned Jessica to the wall.

"Not one step further, got that? This is my house" Violet snarled.

"Technically it's Jason's" she said and Violet glared at her but she just blinked, calmly.

"Do you wonna tell him or should I?" Adilyn asked her and Jessica and they looked at each other.

"Tell me what?" Jason frowned.

"You've known him longer" Jessica muttered and she sighed when Jason looked at her.

"You like her" she shot back and Jessica sighed.

"What?" he asked and Jessica looked at him.

"Adilyn's afraid they might be after Sookie" she admitted.

"Don't worry, Stackhouse. We ain't gonna let nothing happen to her. It alright if I leave Adilyn and Wade holed up here till I come back?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, sure" Jason nodded and she and Violet glared at each other as Jason went to get something's and Andy warned Adilyn and Wade to stay in the house.

"I'll make you a deal. How about we call a truce until we find Sookie?" Violet offered.

"Okay, fine. I didn't realize we still had a problem" Jessica replied.

"It's Pollyanna shit like that, that makes me hate you" Violet growled.

"And you?" Violet asked and Keely shrugged.

"I couldn't care less about Sookie. Jason, I like so I'll do it for him" she said and saw Violet scowl and rolled her eyes.

"He's good friends with my older brother, ok? I've known him most of my life" she said and Violet nodded and let Jessica go. They left Jason's house and headed for Sookie's place, which turned out to be empty with an open door. She sat in the backseat on the other side of Jason, listening to him leave Sookie a voicemail as Andy drove along the dark roads.

"You better call and tell Eric. If he feels anything like this, he'll freak and he's real scary when it's about you" Jessica said and she nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Yeah what?" greeted Pam's voice and she blinked.

"Pam?" she asked.

"Oh hey cupcake" Pam greeted and she sighed.

"Where's Eric?" she asked and heard the phone being handed over.

"Vackra?" Eric asked and she smiled.

"Hey, listen I'm helping Jess and Jason with something's and I was just calling to let you know not to worry about me…no matter what you feel" she said.

"What I feel? Keely what are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping Sookie" she replied.

"You? Helping Sookie? Why?" she heard Pam ask.

"Jessica and Jason" she replied.

"Right" Pam's voice drawled.

"I'll be careful just don't worry about me" she said.

"I worry about you all the time" Eric sighed and she smiled.

"I know but I promise I'm ok" she said and hung up.

"We got trouble" Andy commented and they looked through the windscreen.

"Isn't that Sam's truck?" Jessica asked as they pulled up behind the familiar truck and climbed out. She saw the pile of vampire goo and she, Jessica and Violet drew their fangs. A group of humans with guns walked out of the bushes and she saw that it was pretty much the townspeople who hadn't been killed or taken. She listened to Jason, Andy and the townspeople talk and paused.

"Jess, ain't that…" she began softly.

"Hoyt's mother" Jessica confirmed softly and she looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"Enough of this shit" Hoyt's mother commented.

"Stackhouse and Red are mine" she glared.

"Mrs. Fortenberry, I don't recommend that" Andy commented.

"I grew up in your house" Jason frowned.

"Shut up, the both of you. You made Hoyt leave me" Hoyt's mother said, glaring at Jessica.

"You drove him away from his mama" the woman added.

"It was a break-up. People break up" Jessica said, calmly.

"Bullshit. You tore out his heart like he didn't even matter" the woman snarled.

"He mattered" Jessica protested and Keely gasped when Jessica was shot. Violet beat her to killing the woman. She saw the people screaming and running away as the woman dropped to the ground.

"Jess?" she whispered and dropped to the ground beside her.

"How come you ain't healing?" Jason asked.

"I don't know" Jessica said and Keely frowned. They followed the direction of the group of humans and saw Bill up in the tree as Sookie sat in the leaves on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric sat in the chaise lounge chair with Pam looking down at him with bloody tears on her face. After 6 months, she'd finally tracked him down.

"Did you contract the virus on purpose?" she asked.

"On purpose, no. But did I go about my dealings with a devil-may-care attitude? Absolutely" he said and she walked over and sat beside him.

"You can't give up Eric. We an ample blood supply vampires are living longer and longer with this disease. And who knows? They're working on a cure. They could have one soon. Please? I will help keep you well until…" she explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you regret the choice you made that night?" she asked and he looked at her, knowing exactly what night she was talking about.

"I made the only choice I could" he said instantly.

"Then don't make me watch this. Don't make me go back to Keely when she knows her maker and her fiancé are dead" she begged and he sighed. He'd spoken to Keely almost every other day since he left but he'd been cutting back their conversations, knowing that his beautiful, sexy, smart fiancée would know something was wrong if they spoke for too long.

"Don't make me watch you go as you had to watch Godric, as you had to watch Nora?" she pleaded as he spoke over her in a low but firm voice.

"You're free to leave" he finished and felt her pain and sadness.

"Do not do this to me" she whimpered.

"Goddamn you" she whimpered and he looked at her.

"For more than a thousand years, the world has been my oyster" he said.

"And it still can be. I'll do anything" she said.

"I've lost my taste for oysters, Pam" he said and she sniffled.

"You should go" he said softly.

"What about Keely? Willa?" she asked.

"They will learn to live without me" he said.

"And Keely? She won't" she said and he smiled softly.

"She's stronger than you think" he said and she got up, crying softly as she headed for the exit. He felt her pain and reached for Keely and felt her worry and fear for Jessica and wondered what on earth his fiancée was up to.

"Sarah Newlin" she said.

"What about her?" he asked.

"What if I told you Jason Stackhouse let her live?" she asked and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"He didn't?" he said.

"He did. He told Keely that he couldn't have another person's blood on his hands. Not even hers" she said and he looked at her.

"She's out there" she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"No one's seen her. I have to imagine she's in hiding somewhere" she said and he felt the anger taking over and forced himself to get up, feeling her happiness and hopefulness. He winced and groaned as he got up and looked at her.

"Well, let's go find her. Shall we?" he asked and she smiled.

Keely raised her gun and began shooting at the infected vampires holding Bill, Sookie and another human she knew but couldn't remember the name of.

"That all of them?" Andy asked.

"I think so" Jason replied.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Sookie?" growled a voice and she saw Alcide, the werewolf naked. She saw Alcide and Bill arguing and then heard a gunshot. She looked around then paused when she saw Alcide fall to the ground with a gunshot to his forehead and chest.

"Andy, behind the tree" Jason said and she, Jessica, Jason and Andy began shooting at the tree and she heard men groan. She followed Jessica over to where Sookie was leaning, crying, over Alcide's body.

"Is he breathing?" Jessica asked.

"I could…or one of us could turn him for you but we would have to do it…" Jessica began to offer.

"No" Sookie refused.

"You sure, Sook?" Jason's soft voice asked.

"I've been down that road before" Sookie said and began to cry. Keely looked at Jessica then Bill and they shared a sad look. She, Jessica, James and Bill returned to the plantation house and James took Jessica to their room and she looked at Bill and sighed.

"Come" he said and held out his hand to her. She took it with a sad smile and he escorted her to her room.

Eric listened to the woman he was feeding from telling them the flight details then paused when he heard her say they were going to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. He pulled away from her thigh and looked at Pam as she calmly read a magazine.

"Baton Rouge?" he asked.

"I thought we'd start with Senator Finch. If Sarah was gonna reach out to anyone, it would be him" she replied and he looked up at the stewardess.

"Tell the captain there's been a change of plans. We'll be landing in Shreveport" he told her.

"Shreveport?" Pam asked.

"What the fuck for? There is nothing left for us there" she said and he looked at her.

"There's my future wife and Willa" he said firmly.

"Eric, you abandoned Willa and we can send for Keely when we've dealt with Sarah Newlin. She's helping Jessica, remember?" she said.

"Willa probably hates you just like Tara hated me" she said.

"I don't care if she hates me" he said and saw her look away.

"I'm sorry about Tara. Keely told me" he said and she sighed.

"But Willa and Keely are still mine and they are still alive. I need to see Willa and marry Keely before I die" he said and she sighed.

"You're dying?" the woman asked and he looked up at her.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Congratulations, Victoria. You are now a proud carrier of the Hepatitis V virus" he said, calmly and uncaringly.

"This is what I do for a living. I'm gonna lose my job because of you" she said.

"I am terribly sorry about that. Now, go tell him" he said and she sighed and walked out of the cabin as he unzipped his leather jacket.

"I hate Shreveport" Pam said and he looked at her.

"Oh come on. I'll be a trip down memory lane" he said with a grin and she sighed.

Keely frowned when she heard Jessica whimpering. She listened to James and Jessica arguing about the fact that she wasn't eating and sighed.

"…get Keely and Bill" she him say.

"Don't you fucking dare" she heard Jessica warn.

"If you won't eat for me, maybe you'll eat for them" she heard James say and got out of her bed and rushed to Jessica's room, entering seconds before Bill and James.

"Jessica?" Bill asked in his firm tone and she paused when she saw the wound on Jessica's shoulder where Hoyt's mother shot her.

"What?" she asked.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked and saw Jessica scowling.

"How long?" she demanded.

"Ten weeks, maybe" James admitted and she looked at Jessica and gaped.

"It has not been ten weeks" Jessica refused.

"Jessica, is this because of what happened between you and Andy's girls?" Bill asked, sitting down on the bed.

"No" she said.

"Jessica" she said, knowing her best friend/sister was lying.

"It's...it's not. Adilyn and me, we're good. She even invited me into her home" she explained.

"So you're protecting Adilyn, are you?" Bill asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"And she's not feeding you in exchange for that protection?" Bill asked.

"Well, who are you feeding off of?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, I'm almost 175 years old…" Bill began.

"Hello?" called a voice and Keely sighed.

"Of course she's here" she muttered.

"We're up here is you wonna join my inter-fucking-vention!" Jessica called.

"Give me a break" Jessica cried.

"One of these days, you're gonna have to forgive yourself Jess" she said and Jessica looked at her.

"Thanks Keely, that's really fucking helpful! Let me do the math here. What is it, six months? That's three fairies. Two months per fairy. Yeah, that's more than enough" Jessica ranted and Keely ignored the blonde in the door way and her conversation with James.

"None of this is even up for debate" Bill's firm voice said.

"You can feed off of me" Sookie offered.

"You're a fairy" Jessica said.

"I trust you" Sookie said.

"You shouldn't" Jessica said.

"Well, I do. Guys could you give us a minute? What she needs to hear, she needs to hear from a woman" Sookie said and Keely frowned.

"What am I?" she asked and Sookie looked at her as the guys left and Keely sat next to Jessica as Sookie took Bill's place.

"I know what you're gonna say" Jessica said.

"I don't think you do" Sookie said.

"'You need to eat, Jess'" Jessica replied.

"Going hungry isn't gonna change what happened. And you're not just punishing yourself, you're punishing everybody who loves you" Jessica added and Keely looked at her.

"I don't give a shit about any of that. Fact is, I don't give a shit why you're not eating" Sookie said and Keely glared at the blonde.

"Because in my eyes, those three dead fairy girls are just the tip of the fucking iceberg around here. So what if they're dead? Alcide's dead, Tara's dead. Almost everyone I've even known and loved is dead. And even as we're talking right now, Jessica, you're dead too and so is Keely. So I'm sorry, but I just don't give a fuck about you or your problems" Sookie said bluntly and Keely glared.

"My friends are being held captive at Fangtasia and I am gonna need a lot of help if I'm gonna rescue them tonight. And whether you care to admit it or not, I have been good to you. So are you gonna help me or not?" Sookie asked and Keely looked at her.

"Yeah" Jessica nodded and looked at Keely.

"Keely" she said and Keely stood up.

"She's done shit for me" she said and left the room and went back to her own room.

"You're really not gonna help?" Jessica's voice woke her and she looked up and saw her shoulder was healed.

"Who?" she asked.

"Lafayette" she replied and Keely nodded.

"So you won't help?" Jessica asked.

"Why should I? What has she ever done for me? She took Eric away from me, she has treated him and Bill like lap dogs and just expects everyone to fall at her feet because she's fucking Tinkerbelle" she said and Jessica sighed.

"Don't you wonna get Fangtasia back?" she asked and Keely paused.

"That's where they're being held. We save them and get rid of the vampire's and it's yours. You're Eric's progeny, it partly belongs to you. You're studying Business and marketing aren't you, to make it better? Don't come for Sookie, hell don't come for any of the humans but come for me, come to get back your home" Jessica said and she sighed as Jessica left the room. She showered and changed and then went downstairs and saw Jessica, Bill and Sookie and James waiting for others.

"Keely" Jessica asked in a pleading voice, standing up. She looked at them and then sighed and walked out. She drove to Patrick's home to talk it over with him and soon he'd convinced her that Jessica was right. She didn't have to go to Fangtasia tonight to help anyone but Jessica and Jason. She didn't need to go for any other reason but that they asked and that she could save Fangtasia. She sighed and drove back to Bill's house and walked in just as Jason began a speech about the battle of Normandy.

"Jason, we suffered of 200,000 allied casualties at the Battle of Normandy. The beaches were stained with blood for years afterwards" she explained and he awkwardly scratched his chest before he sheepishly sat down.

"History's a bitch" he said and she nodded. She went upstairs to change out of her casual clothes. She heard a knock and ignored it, assuming it was another vampire, come to help. She walked out of her room and paused.

"Eric" she whispered and raced to the landing and down the stairs and saw him standing with Pam behind him and Sookie front of him. She stood on the bottom step, staring at him as he looked back. He looked up at her and she smiled and then her smile instantly fell when she saw the veins.


	3. Chapter 3

"No" she whispered and he walked over to her and took her hand and looked at Bill.

"Office?" he asked and Bill nodded and Eric walked her into Bill's office.

"We'll wait for you outside" Bill said and closed the doors.

"So what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" he asked softly.

"You're one to talk" she shot back and he smirked.

"Fair enough" he agreed.

"Where you ever gonna tell me? Or were you just gonna die?" she demanded and Eric sighed and she had her answer.

"Oh my God" she whispered.

"I wanted to come back to you but when the blood wore off that allowed me to stay in the sun, I began to burn. I drank the first blood I could but I needed more. I was safe but then the blood began to run out. I drank from a young woman who had the virus. I wanted to come home but I remembered the agony I felt when I held Nora as she died in my arms. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't hurt you like that" he said and she looked at him.

"So you just left me instead" she said and he sighed.

"I was going to tell you" he said and she shook her head.

"No you weren't" she said and he sighed.

"No, I wasn't" he admitted.

"So what now? You came to say goodbye to me and Willa before you leave again?" she asked, feeling hurt and angry.

"I came back to say goodbye to Willa and to marry you" he said and she sighed.

"So we get married and then I become a widow? How unromantic" she commented and he looked at her.

"I will not die without making you legally mine, Keely. I know that you use my name already since you refuse to use your father's but I will drag you to the nearest church and force you to marry me if that's what it takes. I will not leave this earth without you being my wife. I will not" he refused, firmly and she looked at him.

"But how can I marry you when I know that I'm gonna be a widow before the end of the year?" she asked, sadly, feeling a bloody tear fall down her face and he smiled softly and wiped it away with his thumb.

"By being brave and strong and allowing me to have you before I'm gone" he said and she flew into his arms and he hugged her as she began to cry.

"Shh, min vackra flicka. It's ok" he soothed softly. (My little one)

"Where did you go?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Well first I went home to Sweden, which was absolutely beautiful. Then I went to South America; Bolivia, Peru but I got bored after a while and I missed you so I went over to Africa. Kuban, Morocco then up to Spain and finally France, where Pam found me" he said and she smiled softly.

"I'm upset she didn't take me with her" she admitted and looked up at him and saw his smile.

"So am I. I missed you" he said and she nodded.

"I missed you too" she said and they kissed, hungrily and passionately.

"Does Willa know you're here?" she asked and he looked at her, gently brushing away another tear.

"You two still not…" he began.

"Does she?" she cut in and he nodded.

"I called for her before you came downstairs. She should be here any minute" he said and she nodded. The doors flew open and she saw Willa with Sookie behind her.

"What do you want!?" Willa snapped.

"Willa, you look beautiful…." he began.

"Save it, ass-wipe. You know, I wasn't even two weeks old and you left" she snapped and Keely looked away.

"Yes" Eric said.

"And we will talk about that…later" he said.

"Right now, Sookie needs our help" he said.

"I don't give a damn what Sookie need's…no offence" she said and Keely agreed with her younger 'sister'.

"No, I get it" Sookie agreed, calmly.

"If you want my help, we are talking about this now" Willa snapped.

"As your Maker, I command you….later" he said in a firm voice and she walked out and looked at Sookie as she got into the front car with Bill.

"I understand you're badly outnumbered tonight" Eric commented.

"We are, even with the extra help" Bill nodded.

"There's another way in" Eric said and she looked at him as did the others.

"Let's go, shall we?" Eric said and she looked at him as she stood on the steps of the house with Pam.

"We're going?" Pam asked.

"We're going" Eric confirmed.

"She's like a fucking fungus that won't go away" Pam said and Keely smirked and nodded in agreement as she and Pam climbed into the middle seats with Eric. As Jessica, Willa and James sat behind them.

"Keely?" Jessica asked as they drove towards Fangtasia and she looked at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you remember that time when your daddy….hurt you for the first time?" she asked and Keely nodded and ignored the reactions of the other people in the car, feeling Eric's hand squeeze her thigh.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"And we said that one day we'd find a way to be happy and free?" she asked and Keely nodded.

"Well are you?" she asked and Keely gave her a thoughtful look.

"I guess so, you?" she asked.

"I guess" she said.

"What's missing?" James asked them.

"I don't know. I just feel like something is missing" Jessica admitted.

"Why aren't you happy, Äskling?" Eric asked and she looked at him.

"Why do you think?" she asked and gestured to his veins and he sighed but didn't say anything. He took hold of her hand and kissed it and they spent the rest of the drive in silence. She watched Eric punching the stone wall and glanced at Pam, who rolled her eyes. She looked at Bill and nodded her head at Eric.

"Eric" he cut in and Eric sighed and moved aside and Bill punched the stone wall, smashing it, just as Sam reappeared.

"Okay. It's exactly as we were hoping. Nicole, Arlene and Jane are all still alive" he said.

"Thank God" Sookie said, holding out his clothes.

"Get them out of there guys. Get them out now" he said and she, Bill, Pam and Eric looked at each other.

"Let's go" Eric said.

"Eric, we'll go" Pam said and Keely knew she was included in the 'we'.

"I'm fine" Eric said.

"You need to save your strength" Pam said.

"Come on, now. Who's it gonna be?" Bill cut in.

"Us" Keely said and looked at Eric, putting a hand on his chest.

"We'll be ok" she said softly, kissed him gently and followed Bill and Pam into the staircase. She rushed through the vent and walked into the basement and saw one missing.

"Where's the fucking third?" Pam asked and the two looked at her and she sighed.

"You take them up. I'll stay here" Bill said and she nodded and led the two out, leaving Pam to talk with Bill.

"Where's Eric?" she asked and they looked at her.

"Diversion he said" Jessica answered and she swore.

"Come on" she said and they hurried back through the tunnel and she heard Eric talking as she stood with Bill and gave him a slight nod, letting him now she was there for back-up and the others were coming. She frowned at the unpleasant feeling she got when Sookie said she was his. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up at Bill and he gave her a 'be calm' look and she scowled but stayed calm. She saw Eric glance at them and looked at the infected group of vampires.

"Do you like it rough?" Eric asked.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" the male frowned.

"Well I brought some friends" Eric replied and they and the infected vampires glared and hissed at each other but the door burst open and a fire bomb exploded. She turned her head and then heard the vampire's outside fighting and ran through the fire and pulled down the fire extinguisher and began putting out the flames. She put it down and saw Bill frowning at her as Eric smiled and she smiled back.

"Come on, burn them! Throw in another one!" she heard a voice call.

"No more fucking fires" she hissed and ran outside, grabbed the firebomb, killed the human male and threw the bomb on him, setting his body alight. She heard Jessica whimper and killed the vampire and was about to go and help when Bill beat her to it. She screamed and dropped to the ground when silver looped around her neck.

"Eric!" she screamed out in pain and Pam appeared and pulled off the silver, helping her stand and they killed the vampire together and went back to defending Fangtasia and each other. Keely looked around at the spots of red goo.

"Is that all of them?" Jessica asked and she looked around for Eric.

"Every fucking one of them" Violet replied.

"Eric?" she called.

"What?" Pam and Willa asked.

"Where the fuck is Eric?" Pam asked.

"Eric?!" she called, starting to panic. She backed towards the mini-van and relaxed when she saw him feeding off a woman.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit outta me" she said and he looked up at her.

"Well, I had to eat Vackra" he shrugged and she smiled slightly at him and looked at Pam and Willa.

"It's ok, the ass is over here" she said and heard him chuckle. She walked into Fangtasia and looked at Jason as he smiled and rushed over to hug her.

"I'm ok" she whispered as they hugged and she saw Eric walk in and smiled softly. She went to the bar and began to get supplies to start cleaning Fangtasia.

"I don't give a shit. I am not going with you" Willa refused and she looked at them as she cleaned the bar.

"I would rather die than get in that coffin" Willa refused.

"You will do what your maker tells you" Pam snapped.

"He may be my maker but he sure as fuck didn't raise me. Tara did" Willa said and Keely saw Eric glance at her and looked away.

"She was the one who taught me how to feed, how to control my impulses. He left! And then you left her when we needed you most. Keely had Jessica and Bill and you left us with no one" Willa snapped.

"We have bigger problems than your mommy…" Pam began and Keely sighed as they began to argue.

"Enough!" Eric roared and they all jumped and looked at him as she leaned back against the bar. Eric sighed and she watched him slump into his 'throne'.

"You're right. I've been a terrible Maker to you. And for that I am truly sorry but I do not regret turning you. I am proud to call you my Progeny" he said and Keely smiled softly when he looked at her.

"Why did you come back for me?" Willa asked.

"Pam and I are gonna kill Sarah Newlin before I meet the True Death" he said.

"You can count me out" Willa refused.

"She was practically your stepmother, Willa. If you have any idea where she might be, I need to know it" he said and she looked at him then Willa.

"I am not going with you…" Willa began.

"Like fuck you aren't" Pamela said.

"…but I will tell you what I know if you release me" Willa said and Keely sighed. Eric had released her and then re-claimed her and she knew how much it hurt and so did Pam. She watched Eric stand and look at Willa as she stood with Pam.

"Willa Burrell, I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my Progeny. As your Maker, I release you" he said formally and Willa gasped and made a whimpering noise.

"Like being kicked in the cooch by a wallaby in'it?" Pam commented.

"Sarah has a sister" Willa said.

"Oh no shit, Willa. The whole world knows that. You better know more" he said.

"Her name is Amber. Amber Mills and she's a vampire" Willa added with a slightly smug tone.

"Oh" Eric smirked.

"How the fuck could Sarah Newlin have a vampire sister and the world not know about it?" Keely asked.

"I don't know but I over-heard her one night on the phone at the Governor's mansion. Sarah was warning her not to call there again or my father would send her to camp" Willa said.

"Any idea where this Amber lives?" Eric asked.

"The call came from a Dallas Area code" Willa answered. Keely looked at Eric and Pam and then thought about Jessica, trying to work out who needed her more.

"Good girl" he said and she paused when he kissed Willa's forehead.

"Ginger!" Eric called and Ginger in hurried a blonde in clothes much too young for her.

"Tell the driver we're heading to Dallas. And we'll only be needing two travel coffins" Eric said.

"What? No" Ginger squeaked and hurried over in her heels.

"You just got back and if you walk out that door, I ain't ever gonna see you again, am I?" she asked.

"Sorry" Eric said, absently.

"You're sorry?" she asked when she stopped in front of them.

"I have been your sex slave for 15 years, Eric Northman" she said.

"And we ain't never had sex. Blow job, hand job, nothing" she said.

"Do you know what a sex slave is without the sex?" Ginger asked and Keely smirked.

"A slave" Pamela said.

"Desperate" Keely said at the same time and Eric laughed.

"Now you are taking me with you to Dallas" she said firmly and they stepped back from her.

"And if you can't fucking take me, then you had better fucking fuck me before you go" she said and Keely blinked.

"I'm engaged" he said and she smiled softly but Ginger just blinked at him.

"Ginger, I'm diseased" he said, lowly.

"So the fuck am I" Ginger squealed and they all looked at her before walking around her and into the parking lot.

"Stay safe" he said and she looked at him.

"Hurry up and come home so we can get married" she said and he smiled.

"As soon as Sarah Newlin is dead" he said and kissed her and she kissed him back, hungrily before he left in the travel van with Pam. She looked at Ginger as the woman screamed and spun her around, catching her under the glamour.

"Ginger, you will stop screaming" she said and Ginger did as she was told.

"Now tomorrow morning you are going to get the locks changed and get three keys made, one for you, one for me and one for Eric. Then you are going to go to the hardware store and buy more black and red paint. You will buy industrial cleaning supplies and then leave them in the office. Make sure you lock up and then leave the keys hidden but you will text me and tell me where you put them, Ok" she said and Ginger nodded.

"Good" she smiled and then took off into the air, flying back to Bill's.

"I am so jealous that you can do that" Jessica commented when she flew through Jessica's bedroom window and smirked.

"Only because it runs in the family" she laughed and went to her own room to shower, change and then get into the bed. The next night she went to Fangtasia and took out the hidden keys and walked into the bar and sighed.

"I missed this place" she muttered to herself and then looked at Eric's chair and sighed.

"Well you're gonna need a lot of repairing" she muttered and began making a list of what had to be done before she returned back to Bill's home to change for Sookie's 'celebration of life' party. Jessica had told her about it and how Lafayette was actually the reason behind it. She changed into a simple, royal blue bandage dress and her black Louboutin heels from Eric and then left with Jessica and James for Sookie's house.

"You not coming in?" she asked Jessica and her best friend sighed.

"I can't, not with Andy and Adilyn in there" she said and Keely sighed.

"Ok, I won't force you but you gotta stop blaming yourself sometime" she said and walked up the steps and onto the porch.

"Hey" Jason greeted, opening the door and she smiled at him.

"Come on in" he smiled and Keely hugged him,

"I would have thought you'd left with Eric" he said and she smiled softly.

"I would have but then who would keep you, Jess and Patrick in line?" she teased and he laughed.

"Patrick's stuffing his face" he pointed and she laughed and spotted her brother near the food.

"What a shock" she said sarcastically and Jason laughed and she walked over to her brother.

"Hey" she said and he looked at her and smiled, hugging her with one arm.

"You look nice" he said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, you too" she said and he smiled.

"Let me finish this, then I'll feed you" he said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Lafayette already fed me" she said and he nodded. She smiled as they talked about their mother and younger brothers and she smiled, happily, knowing that with their father gone; they were all happy and her mother was back to her old, happy, caring, loving self again.

"You should come home sometime and see her" he said and she sighed.

"No, I think that's probably too much. I'll see the boys but I can't see her. Not yet…anyway" she said and he nodded and gasped and she looked at him.

"I love this song, come on" he said and she laughed as he pulled her to the living room to dance.

"Keely?" she heard a voice ask and turned and smiled.

"Hey Andy, everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you know where Jessica is?" he asked and she frowned.

"Why?" she asked and he sighed.

"I ain't gonna hurt her. Bill told me about her torturing herself over my girls. I need to talk to her" he said and she nodded.

"She's out front" she said and he nodded and she watched him leave.

"What was that about?" James asked and she smiled softly.

"Getting Jess back" she replied and he nodded and she laughed when he took her hand and spun her around and they began dancing with Lafayette.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica entered the living room of Sookie's house and pulled Keely to the side.

"What?" her best friend asked and she smiled.

"Just watch" she said and held Keely's hand, excitedly as Andy entered the room. Jessica smiled and watched Andy drop to one knee.

"Oh my god" Keely whispered and they shared a bright, excited smile.

"Aww how sweet" she whispered and Keely nodded as Andy began to nervously stutter.

"I don't know what I'm about to say but I have been waiting for the perfect moment to do this but something keeps getting in the way. It wasn't until you went missing that I realized that something this whole time, was me. See, I got this voice in my head that says I don't deserve a woman as beautiful as you are. I don't deserve a woman as kind as you are. And I probably don't but I know the timing's weird and you got all kinds of healing to do… but please wear this ring for me?" Andy said and Jessica smiled, feeling happy tears building in her eyes as Keely squeezed her hand, excitedly.

"I'll go through all of it with you, every step of the way" Andy said.

"Yes" Holly said and Jessica smiled as people laughed.

"I didn't ask you yet. You gotta let me ask you" he said and Jessica and Keely giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sorry" Holly apologized and Jessica smiled and they giggled.

"Uh…Holly Cleary I love you with everything I got. Will you marry me?" Andy asked and Jessica smiled and heard people start clapping and cheering when Holly kissed him. Jessica let go of Keely's hand so she could clap and Jessica paused when James stopped her.

"Hey, come here" he said and she glanced at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You just seem happy is all" he said and she smiled.

"Well, I am" she said, trying to get out of his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he said and she looked at him.

"Seriously? Now?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since…" he began.

"I know but we're at a party" she said.

"Okay? Don't be such a wet blanket. Just try to have fun, and we'll leave later, ok?" she said, quickly kissed him and hurried over to congratulate Andy and Holly with Keely.

"You ok?" she asked with a frown when she saw Keely's bloody-tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, I just…I gotta make a call" she said and Jessica nodded, with an understanding smile.

"I'll be back" she said and Jessica watched her best friend leave the house.

"Is she ok?" Keely's brother, Patrick, asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, just misses Eric" she said and he nodded.

"Is he gonna be ok?" he asked and she sighed.

"He's got Hep-V" she admitted and he gasped.

"Does…" he began and she nodded.

"Yeah, she knows. He wants them to be legally married before he dies. Keely loves him with all her heart and soul, Patrick. If he didn't make it…I don't wonna even think about what it would do to her" she admitted and he sighed.

"Then we're gonna have to pray to God that someone finds a cure and fast" he said and she nodded.

"Come on" he said and she followed him back to the happy living feeling of the living room.

Eric stood with Pam in their suite at the Hotel Camilla, getting ready for the Gala. He'd already dressed up Pam in the gown he'd bought her.

"I told the sales woman, my wife and I were going to an exclusive, high-society event and that only the very best would do" he said and handed her the finishing piece, a glittering clutch bag.

"Voilà" he said and she smiled, curiously at him and he stepped away, allowing her to walk over to the mirror.

"Oh my God" she said and then turned and posed at him, making him smile.

"I'm a Repuli-cunt" she said and he laughed.

"You think that's funny, huh?" she asked and he smirked and nodded.

"Wait till you see what that nice man at Nerman picked out for you" she said and he looked at her when she taped his chest then his nose with a grin.

"Strip" she said and he began doing as she asked.

"Oh Fuck" she said and he instantly turned and looked at her.

"Eric, you're stage 2" she whimpered and he looked at her then down at his body.

"Just cover the ones that will be visible" he said and handed her the powder as he stood in front of her, hearing her whimper slightly.

"I'm gonna die Pam, you have to accept that" he said softly and she sniffled and he reached up and gently brushed away a tear.

"I can't and I know that Keely can't. Eric you know that if you die…" she began and he nodded.

"Which is why after I'm gone, I need you to make sure she doesn't follow me. Remind her that she has her family and Jessica and you and even Willa and Bill" he said.

"You know that won't work. She'll follow you Eric, you've admitted to me yourself that you two are Soul Mates. She will follow you" she said and he tried not to lose his composure.

"I need you to make sure that doesn't happen" he said and she nodded.

"I will try my best" she said and he nodded and heard his phone ringing.

"Speak of the devil" she commented and he took his phone and smiled, seeing Keely's name.

"Hello beautiful" he greeted.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked and he frowned, hearing her sad tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she sighed.

"How do you know something's wrong?" she asked.

"That sigh, it's in your voice and you forget that I can feel you" he said and she sighed.

"Andy and Holly are engaged" she said and he heard the envious sound in her voice.

"So are you" he said and she sighed.

"I know but…" she began then sighed.

"But it's not the same. I mean they're together and they're alive and yeah I mean they could die tomorrow but they're together" she said and he sighed.

"We'll be together, I promise" he said.

"How could you promise me that? You could die tomorrow Eric and what would I have of you? A ring? A rundown bar?" she asked and he heard her start to cry and felt her pain and sighed.

"I have to do this. She killed Nora" he said.

"I know, I know you do but I miss you and I'm scared that you're not gonna make it back to me" she admitted and he wanted to give up on Sarah to go back to her.

"I will" he said, firmly.

"But how?" she asked.

"Because I am going to marry you. You will be Mrs. Eric Northman. We will get married, Keely, I promise you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens" he promised, firmly.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he said and sighed when she hung up.

"Still think she won't follow you?" Pam asked and he sighed.

"I have to find Sarah Newlin, Pam, I have to get better somehow" he said and she smiled.

"My thoughts exactly, come on. You need to change" she said and he nodded and took the shirt she handed him.

Keely finished clearing the bar and the platform then looked at the floor and sighed.

"What are you doing here when there's a party going on?" Bill's voice asked and she looked up.

"How did you…" she began.

"Jessica said that you'd gone out to talk to Eric but hadn't come back. She saw you crying and knew that you'd come here" he said and she nodded.

"She knows me" she shrugged.

"Yeah" he said with a smile and she sighed.

"What if he doesn't get better, Bill?" she asked, sitting down on the platform and looking at him.

"What if this is it? What if he dies looking for Newlin and…all I end up with is this?" she asked, looking down and toying with her ring.

"Eric's a stubborn man, Keely. He'll marry you before he dies because he is determined enough to make it happen. You just have to have faith" he said and she looked at him.

"I had faith Bill, for years. Look where it got me. I believed in God all my life and I was raped by my own father, beaten, belittled, tormented and then turned into a vampire. I had faith and it got me shit! Faith is just another way of telling people that their lives are shit but that they have to pray it gets better just for fate, that bitch, to make it worse!" she said and threw the cleaning bottle across the room, throwing it through the door and he stood and grabbed her hands.

"He will be back Keely, he will" he said firmly and she began to cry into his chest after he'd pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She finished crying and told Bill to go back to the house and she would go and get Jess and James. She arrived at the Stackhouse home and gasped when she saw Jessica and James arguing.

"Really, James? That's what you have to say? That you are sorry?" Jessica asked and she frowned.

"Because need I remind you that I just found you fucking a man in our car?!" Jessica cried and she gasped.

"Jessica, please…" James began and she raced forwards and stood on the porch as Jessica ran into the house.

"Jason" Jessica said and the man turned and frowned at her.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Can we please talk?" James asked from her left.

"There is nothing to say" Jessica said.

"Would you please rescind his invitation to this house?" Jessica asked Jason.

"What'd he do? What did you do?" Jason asked, protectively.

"I found him fucking Lafayette in the car that he and I bought together" Jessica said.

"Get the fuck out of here, James" Jason said coldly and slammed the door. Keely glared at the man, crossing her arms as he looked at her.

"Keely, please just let me…" he began and she punched him and watched him fly over the rail of the porch.

"Stay the fuck away from Jessica, stay away from me and if I see you anywhere near her, I'll kill you" she warned and knocked on the door.

"Jas, it's me" she called and the door opened.

"Come on in, Jess is upstairs with Jason" Sookie said, opening the door and she raced upstairs and saw Jessica and Jason look up at her as she sat on the bed.

"You mean with all that, that sensitive musician shit, it never occurred to you that he might be gay?" Jason asked.

"I don't think that he is gay. I think that he…he's just…he's confused" Jessica said.

"Sweetie, I gotta be honest with you. Based on what you saw him doing outside, it all sounds pretty gay to me" she said.

"Oh, my God" Jessica whimpered and then someone knocked.

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

"It's me" Lafayette said and Keely stood up, moving to beside Jessica.

"Go away!" Jessica shouted but the door opened anyway.

"Look, Red, I know this shit got to hurt…" Lafayette began.

"Don't you dare presume to know me. You do not know the first thing about me" Jessica warned.

"And you don't know the first thing about him" Lafayette replied.

"Fuck you!" Jessica shouted.

"Fuck you" he snapped back and slammed the door before storming back in a few seconds later.

"You now what? When was he turned? How was he turned? Who turned him? And where's he from back before he got turned? Ms. Ma'am, you don't know any of this shit, do you? I do because I cared enough to ask him and he cared enough to tell me. Now, listen, I know the this shit when down is real embarrassing. But if you keep it 100 with yourself and honest, you know this not the man for you" Lafayette said and Keely glanced at Jessica.

"Because he's the man for you?" Jessica scowled.

"If he is what's so fucking unimaginable about that, Red? Huh? Everybody else in this town is falling in love and getting engaged and having babies. Has it every fucking occurred to you that Lafayette, that queen that make all you white heterosexuals laugh and feel good about yourselves. Has it ever fucking occurred to you that maybe I want a piece of happiness too?" he ranted and she saw Jessica's eyes rimmed with red tears.

"No" Lafayette sighed.

"James is a good man" Lafayette said.

"He's a vampire, Lafayette" Jason muttered.

"Whatever he is. If you don't love him, let him go. And I will take over from here" he said and left the room.

"Jason, could you give us a second?" she asked and he nodded and left.

"Do you love James?" she asked and Jessica sighed.

"Yeah…no…maybe…oh, I don't know" she admitted.

"Then Lafayette's right. Jess, you know I love you. You're my sister and we've been friends for as long as I can remember. You're my best friend, my sister, but I think you know that James isn't the man for you and all you're doing is hurting both of you by trying to make it work" she said and Jessica sighed.

"I'll see you at home" she said and they hugged and she left the room and looked at Jason.

"Make sure she gets home ok?" she said and he nodded and she gave him a smile and a hug. She went back to Fangtasia to clean up the supplies. She sat down on the platform, raised her hand and looked at her beautiful, simple diamond ring. She then bite her lip and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know if you listen to vampires, since we'll we're not exactly godly creatures but if you do, I wonna ask you to spare Eric. I believed in you with everything I had until I was 17 years old, even after what my daddy did to me. I did so much in your name. I did everything that you stood for until I was turned. If you do listen and you actually care, please Lord, save my Eric and let him come back to me" she prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric entered the Library gala with Pam looking stunning on his arm. He saw the man looking at her and held back his smirk.

"Of all the horrible things I've seen over the last 100 years, this could be the most disturbing" Pam muttered with a fake smile and he chuckled.

"Oh, come on, it's fun because we're together" he commented.

"No it isn't" she replied, keeping her forced smile.

"What do mommy and daddy look like again?" Pam asked and he showed her the picture again.

"Eric" she said and he followed where she nodded to and saw a large man, laughing boisterously in a crowd of other men.

"Someone's having a good time" Pam muttered.

"Do you think daddy would be enjoying himself this much if Sarah got to him first?" she asked.

"I'll get him alone. You mingle. Find the mother" he muttered to Pam.

"How? All these bitches look the same" he heard Pam comment as he began to walk away and grinned to himself.

"Paul" he said and the man turned around and Eric instantly looked him under his glamour.

"I need to ask you some questions about your daughter. Has she come to see you?" he asked, moving closer to the man. Before the man could answer he heard gunshots. He looked at Pam and she nodded to the fire exit doors and he nodded and began to move. He turned a corner and came face-to-face with Sarah Newlin. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air as she gasped for air. He saw the three men enter the corridor with weapons, dropped her and ran to kill them. He pulled off the last man's jaw and felt the pain take over and bent slightly. He then carried on walking and sighed when more men began to run at him, looking blurred. He fought them back then heard more coming.

"Really?" he commented and began fighting again. He paused when he heard Pam scream his name and paused, turning around and seeing her with silver around her neck and wrists with two swords pointed at her. He looked at her then dropped the men and put up his hands and groaned when silver looped around his neck.

Keely entered Bill's house and paused when she saw Jessica had changed but was sitting in the living room, crying.

"Jess" she gasped and raced over, kneeling down in front of her.

"Jess, honey, what happened?" she asked.

"Bill…he's….he's Hep-V positive" she blurted and Keely froze.

"No, not Bill too" she whispered.

"I heard him telling someone on the phone. Keely, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Ok, ok, first we need to find out where he got it from and then we can work from there" she said and Jessica nodded.

Eric looked at the doors when they opened and a group of men walk in; one wearing a white cowboy outfit with a black hat and shirt.

"Now then, Mr. Northman, Miss de Beaufort" he said and they looked at him.

"My name is Kazuo Ryuichi but my friends call me 'Mr. Gus Junior" he introduced.

"Now I'm the North American president of the Yakonomo Corporation, an honour bestowed on me by my father, Mr. Gus Senior, President of the Yakonomo Corporation. Our signature product, as I'm sure you're aware, was Tru Blood. But now Yakonomo Corporation is bankrupt and I am the North American president of president of…well…shit. Shit blood. Now this is a deep dishonor. Now I acquire your assistance, a small step to rectify the situation" he said and then he said something and a picture was put down on the table.

"Do you know this woman? Sarah Newlin?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know of her" Eric said.

"You know where she is?" he asked

"No" Eric replied.

"Do you have any information that could lead us to Sarah Newlin?" the man asked.

"No" Eric said.

"Now that is unfortunate because the sun will rise in the east in 3 minutes and you'll be frying like eggs on Texas asphalt. So I will ask again; Where is Sarah Newlin?" Mr. Gus asked.

"I have no idea" Eric said and felt Pam look at him.

"Eric…" Pam began.

"Shut up Pam" Eric cut her off.

"Miss de Beaufort, do you have any information that could lead us to the whereabouts of Sarah Newlin?" he asked.

"Pam" Eric said softly.

"Why don't you take these chains off and we'll talk?" Pam replied and he paused when a man draw a machete behind Pam.

"Don't you think the machete is overkill?" Pam asked, calmly.

"Two minutes" Mr. Gus said calmly.

"Don't do it" Eric said and she looked at him.

"He's gonna take the information and kill us anyway" Eric said.

"Give us your word" Pam said.

"If your fucking honour is so important to you, give us your word. On your honour that you won't kill us if we tell you what you wonna know" Pam said and Mr. Gun leaned forwards.

"You have my word" he said.

"One more condition" Eric said.

"I will be the one to kill Sarah Newlin" he said.

"No, none negotiable" he said and stood, picking up his hat.

"Who cares who deals the death blow? Dead is dead" Pam cried.

"Sarah Newlin destroyed my company. My product, she will reap my retribution" Mr. Gus snapped.

"Sarah Newlin killed my sister and when I find her, I'm gonna wrap my hands around her neck and snap her little blonde, bobble head right off" Eric hissed.

"Eric, stand the fuck down" Pam said as she began to burn.

"And you, shut the fuck up about your stupid corporation. Sarah Newlin's gonna be having the last laugh; shopping at Barneys and having her Manicures, if you two can't stop measuring your dicks and make a fucking deal" she exclaimed and he and Mr. Gus looked at her.

"I kill her" Eric groaned.

"You can have the body" Eric said.

"Deal" the man said and he sighed, relieved as the blinds came down and he felt the burns instantly start to heal.

"Sarah Newlin has a vampire sister who lives here in Dallas. With their mommy and daddy dead, Sarah will have no place else to run" Pam said.

"And the address?" Mr. Gus asked.

"When night falls we'll go together" Eric said and Mr. Gus looked at them and then put on his hat.

"Unchain them" he said and they were unchained and then taken to the basement where they were able to sleep.

Keely sat with Jessica as Jessica called Jason.

"Yeah?" he greeted.

"Jason" Jessica said.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"No, I'm not really that ok" Jessica asked and Keely held her hand.

"Hold on" Jason said and they heard him moving around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"If it's about last night…" he said and Keely raised an eyebrow which Jessica ignored.

"No. no, no. It's not about that…um… I need you to go get Sookie" she said.

"I need you to bring her over here, right now" Jessica said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't really say over the phone. I think it's got to be in person" Jessica said.

"And you can't say what?" Jason asked.

"Please, just go and get her?" Jessica asked.

"Can you just do that for me, please? It's really important" Jessica begged.

"Ok" he agreed.

"Be there as soon as I can" he said and hung up and Keely nodded.

"Now, we can try and work out what happened" she said and Jessica nodded and they began to wait for Jason and Sookie, hiding in the light-tight living room. They heard the front door open.

"Jess? Keely?" Jason called.

"Yeah, come in. Just close the door behind you, please" Jessica said and they heard the door close.

"Doors closed" Jason said and Keely opened the living room door.

"Hey" she said and let them move into the room and they looked at each other.

"Thank you for coming" Jessica said.

"Ok. What's going on?" Jason frowned.

"It's…um…it's Bill" Keely said and they looked at her and she glanced at Jessica.

"What about Bill?" Sookie asked.

"I overheard him tell someone that he was Hep-V-positive" Jessica said and they gaped.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"No, that can't be. We saw him last night. He was fine" Jason frowned.

"I know but that's what he said" Jessica said.

"What did you hear exactly?" Sookie asked.

"He was on the phone. He was talking to a lawyer's office or something. And he was saying that needed to come in and make arrangements for his estate and will because he was Hep-V-positive and he didn't know how much time he had" Jessica explained, sitting down and Keely sat down next to her, comfortingly taking her hand.

"Maybe he just wanted to get his will and stuff done because of all the crazy shit going on in the world" Jason suggested.

"Yeah but he said that he was sick. He said that he was Hep-V-positive" Jessica said.

"Ok, ok. Let's just…ahem. Let's say for a minute that he is sick. Bill Compton is one touch motherfucker. He's gonna beat this thing" Jason said.

"I mean, hell, he was a bona fide vampire god about 6 months ago" Jason said.

"Eric's tough too and he's much older than Bill and look what it did to him" Keely pointed out, softly and sadly.

"We ain't giving up hope yet. We don't even know if he's got it for sure" Jason said and she sighed.

"Jason?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I need you to take me to the clinic" she said.

"What?" Jason asked and Keely and Jessica frowned.

"I've been exposed" she said.

"It ain't you, Sook" Jason said.

"You were negative just last week" Jessica said.

"That night in the woods. You cut your arm and the infected vampires exploded on you" Keely realized and Sookie nodded.

"I need to get tested again. Can you just take me now, please?" Sookie said.

"Will you two be ok for a while?" Jason asked.

"Patrick's on his way" Keely said and he nodded.

"Come on, Sook" he said and they went to leave the room.

"Will you call me with the results?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah" Jason nodded and they left. Keely looked at Jessica and they just hugged tightly. Both of their makers had caught the deadly virus. Just after Patrick left for work, they were sitting in Bill's office, impatiently waiting when they heard the door open.

"Jessica?" Sookie called.

"You can come in" Jessica said as they rushed to the office door and opened it and saw Sookie's teary eyes.

"It was positive?" Jessica asked.

"I did this to him" Sookie whimpered and Keely shut down.

"Keely, don't…Keely!" Jessica shouted but she'd already run out of the house, headed to Fangtasia. She entered the bar and instantly set about cleaning, without using her supernatural speed.

Eric got into the cars and the driver took them to the address of the Fellowship of the Sun, the place where Mr. Gus had found Sarah Newlin. He paced and then scented the woman and raced for her.

"Eric!" Pam screamed when he slammed Sarah Newlin into a metal pole, holding her off her feet. "Don't do this" Pam begged.

"Please kill me" Sarah Newlin said.

"You want to die?" Eric hissed.

"No but I must" she replied and he heard the guns load.

"No!" Pam cried.

"Let her go or I'll pull the trigger" she warned and Eric looked at her, horrified when he saw the gun pointed at her chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Pamela!" he roared and she looked at him.

"If you die, I die" she warned and he looked at her then Sarah who was still ranting on about faith and religion.

"…Princess of Peace, as the Messiah" Sarah said.

"Well I have seen your future Messiah, and it's not very bright" Eric warned Sarah and she paled. He lowered her, sank his fangs into her neck and then tossed her to the ground, feeling the strength rush through him. It was almost as good as an orgasm. He began to laugh, happily as he saw the veins fading he saw Pam smiling. He looked up at the sky and yelled out, victoriously.

Keely walked into Fangtasia and paused when she saw the Japanese men inside.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded and they turned and pointed guns at her.

"I am Kazuo Ryuichi, but my friends call me Mr. Gus, Jr. I am the North American president of the Yakonomo Corporation" he said and she frowned.

"And that means what to me?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I am Keely Northman, my maker owns this bar and since I have no idea where he is, I own it now" she said and he smiled.

"Vackra" she heard Eric's voice say and spun around and smiled.

"Eric" she gasped and raced across the room to hug him. She pulled back and then gasped when she noticed his veins were gone.

"How?" she whispered and he smiled.

"Secret. I'm cured" he said and she smiled.

"Oh Eric" she said and hugged him tightly, feeling him kiss her hair.

"Lower your weapons. She is my progeny and my fiancée" Eric warned and she heard the accelerated heart beats of the Japanese men.

"She is very lovely" Mr. Gus said and she looked at him.

"She is very confused" she said and Eric chuckled.

"Come, I will explain" he said and followed him to the office.

"What the hell is going on? How are you cured? Who are those guys?" she asked and he smiled and kissed her.

"Hello Vackra" he said and she smiled.

"Hello" she said and kissed him before she sat down on his lap in his chair.

"Those men work for the company that created Tru Blood. Now that it's shit blood, they're after a new one and come with me" he said and she followed him and went downstairs and paused when she saw the woman.

"Sarah Newlin?" she gasped and he looked at her and nodded.

"She's the cure. She drank the Antidote to Hep-V. I drank from her and I'm cured. Mr. Gus is going to use her blood to make a new drink that will heal vampire's" he said and she smiled.

"Finally, she's useful" she said and he smirked.

"So now we don't have to rush the wedding" she said and he smirked.

"Oh we're still getting married" he said and she smiled.

"Good but now at least I can have an actual wedding and not just us and a terrified minister" she said and he nodded.

"Whatever you want, Askling" he said and they kissed before she went back to the main bar and smiled, hugging Pam.

"I'm actually happy to see you" Pam commented and she smirked.

"Hi to you too Pam" she said and they shared a smile and then joined Eric and Mr. Gus at a table.

"The R&amp;D's gonna take longer than originally anticipated" Mr. Gus said.

"How long?" Eric asked.

"Could be months, could be a year" he shrugged.

"Aren't these the same scientists who invented Tru Blood?" she asked and Mr. Gus looked at her.

"How is synthesizing Sarah's blood any harder than that was?" she frowned.

"Her blood is synthesized" he said and she blinked

"Pardon?" Pam asked.

"Within a few hours of collecting the sample, we had it perfect" he said.

"Then why the fuck, aren't we already printing money?" Pam asked.

"Because, Miss De Beaufort, we don't want it perfect" he said and Eric and Pam blinked and she smiled.

"May I?" she asked and he smiled.

"Miss Addams" he said and she let the use of her father's last name, go.

"The people who make Gillette razors, they could create a razor that would last a lifetime. But they don't. And Energizer, they can build a battery that keep going and going and going but they don't either. Now, the point is, when the New Blood, goes to market, you don't want it to work too well. We want it to be a healthy habit. Not a cure, following?" she asked and Eric gave her a proud smile as Pam just nodded.

"The shorter the half-life, the greater the profit" he said and she and Mr. Gus nodded.

"You are a smart woman, Miss Addams" he said and she smiled.

"Half way through a Business degree" she said and he gave her an impressed look.

"Which is why our little trade secret has gotta stay just that for the foreseeable future. Nobody can know about it. Are we clear?" he asked.

"We're clear" Eric agreed.

"Clear as a bell" Pam said.

"Crystal" Keely finished and he winked at her then downed another shot of scotch. She glanced at Eric when she felt his annoyance and held in her grin. That day, they were discussing appearance and marketing of the product and Keely noticed just how much Mr. Gus was listening to her over Pam and Eric. She tuned out the Japanese conversation until she heard a familiar name; Sookie Stackhouse. She glanced at Eric and he looked back at her.

"Let's meet this Sookie Stackhouse, shall we?" Mr. Gus said and stood up and she sighed as Sookie was escorted in and looked at them.

"I don't mean to bother ya'll I was just hoping for a minute alone with Eric" Sookie said.

"Tell me, how do you two know each other?" Mr. Gus asked Eric.

"Fangbanger" Keely replied and felt the strange pleasure from finally calling Sookie out for what she was.

"She's just another Fangbanger" Eric confirmed.

"I fucked her once before I was with Keely, and now I can't get rid of her" Eric said and Keely grinned.

"She keeps coming back for more" Eric asked.

"Well if that's true, what a very lucky man you are; engaged to the stunning Miss Addams and having another woman follow you around for more" Mr. Gus said and then said something Japanese and she saw the guns come out, pointed at Sookie.

"Hey" Sookie protested.

"Mr. Gus, you don't wonna do that" Eric commented.

"If all this girl is to you is just another Fangbanger, why are you protecting her?" Mr. Gus asked.

"I'm not protecting her" Eric replied.

"But this particular Fangbanger's brother happens to be with the sheriff's department. And if she were to go missing, he'd come looking for her. He's done that in the past" Eric explained.

"Let me take care of this. I'll glamour her. That'll leave us less vulnerable" Eric said and she and Pam shared a look. Mr. Gus said something in Japanese and she listened to Eric pretend to glamour Sookie. She smirked as he told her how pathetic it was for her to keep coming back. She saw Pam smirk and grinned back.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, she was sitting in the office with Pam and Eric when Mr. Gus walked in.

"Y'all get any sleep?" he asked.

"A couple hours. Thanks for asking" Pam replied.

"So I gotta hop on a flight to Dallas but I'll be back before sunrise" he said.

"Well, if you need anything, just let us know" Eric said.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Mr. Northman" he said and they looked at him.

"That's what I need from you" he said.

"Rightee-o partner" Eric smiled and she wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Oh, and my men will keep you company till I'm back" he said and they nodded and he left. She, Eric and Pam then went down to the basement where they were keeping Sarah Newlin.

"What are we doing now?" Keely asked.

"We're doing something stupid, aren't we?" Pam asked.

"I gotta get some of Sarah's blood to Bill" he said and she gasped.

"Oh my god, Bill. I totally forgot" she said and he nodded.

"It's ok, Sookie told me" he said and she nodded.

"Sounds pretty stupid" Pam commented.

"He's sick Pam" she said and Pam looked away but didn't comment.

"He got it from Sookie, so he's progressing fast" Eric said.

"Of course it's happening fast. It's Sookie. Everything she wants, she has to have now" she commented, rolling her eyes. She looked up when the tunnel opened and Jessica walked in followed by Sookie and Bill.

"What part of 'I will come to you' did you not understand?" Eric asked as Keely hurried over to hug Jessica.

"Sorry I left, it's just with Eric being back and…" she began.

"I know it's ok" Jessica said and they shared a smile.

"Bill" she sighed when she saw how bad he was already.

"Oh, fuck" Pam commented.

"You look like shit" Pam added.

"Why, thank you, Pam" he replied, calmly and Keely saw Jessica looking at Sarah before she rushed and knelt beside the bitch.

"Remember me?" she asked and then pushed Sarah into Eric, making him grab the woman.

"I'm Jason's demon whore. I'm the girl that you tried to get James to rape" Jessica growled.

"Jess" she said and heard Jessica growl, furiously, drawing her fangs, making Sarah scream.

"Quiet, antidote" Eric said, lowly. Jessica shoved Sarah and then walked over to her, pacing slightly as Bill moved forwards.

"You look well" Bill commented.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty well" Eric said and winked at her and she saw Bill smile.

"You'll tell no one about this" Eric said.

"You know we won't" Sookie said.

"Go ahead" Eric said and stepped away from Sarah as Bill neared.

"Oh, thank God" Jessica whispered as Sarah whimpered.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Drink the bitch and leave before we all die" Pam said.

"No" he said and she and Jessica gasped.

"I don't want the blood" he said.

"What the fuck do you mean, you don't want it?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica…" Bill began.

"Why, Bill?" she asked.

"You don't even know, do you?" Sookie asked, stepping forwards.

"I don't know how to explain myself other than to say that I have accepted my fate" he said.

"And that would be all well and good if you had to, but you don't, right?" Jessica said.

"All you've gotta do is drink this bitch's blood and this could all be over" Keely said and ignored Sarah's muffled objection.

"As much as I appreciate a compelling character drama, the Yakuza, are upstairs, so need I remind you to keep it the fuck down volume-wise" Pam cut in.

"Whatever this is, whatever you're doing, you don't get to hide behind the word 'fate'. The cure is right fucking there. Look at her. She's your fate. She is your destiny. If you don't drink her blood you're making a choice Bill. A choice you won't have to live with but we will, Jessica, Keely and me" Sookie said and Keely locked her fingers with Jessica's as they'd done when they were little girls hiding from either of their fathers'.

"You're right" he said.

"Thank God" Jessica said and Keely smiled, softly.

"I am making a choice. I'm choosing the true death" Bill said and she froze and felt Jessica do the same.

"Fuck you, Bill" Jessica said and Keely went after her to the door of the tunnel.

"Jessica" Bill said, softly and they both stopped. She heard a slap and turned and saw it was Sookie who'd slapped Bill.

"Don't you look at me like that. I'm with her. I want to know why" Sookie said.

"I can't" Bill said and she frowned then saw Sookie slap Bill again.

"Try!" Sookie yelled.

"There are no words" Bill said and Eric rushed forwards and grabbed Sookie's hand before she could slap him again.

"You should leave" Eric advised Bill.

"And not a word about Sarah to anyone" he added.

"I understand" Bill said.

"Bill" Jessica said and Keely walked after her, keeping their fingers locked.

"I want you to release me" Jessica said and she gasped.

"No, Jess, you don't know what you're asking for" she warned, ignoring Eric's look.

"Jessica…" Bill began, turning around.

"Do it" Jessica snapped. Keely stood beside her best friend, looking at Bill, begging him not to release Jessica. He walked towards them and Keely felt her eyes watering with bloody tears.

"Jessica Hamby as I know you know I never wanted to make you a vampire. When you and Keely were brought to that car lot, I was willing to do anything to spare your lives. Turning you was punishment for taking the life of one of our kind. I will be forever grateful that Eric turned Keely, allowing you to keep your sister, you link to humanity" he said and Keely blinked away tears when Bill put his hand on Jessica's check, affectionately.

"I am so proud of the vampire you've become, so proud of both of you" he said and Keely gave him a weak smile.

"And I know you will stand out there on your own two feet just beautifully when I am gone" he said and Keely lowered her hand when Jessica put both of hers around Bill's wrist.

"I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progeny" he said and Keely heard Jessica whimper and felt the sting of when Eric had released her.

"As your maker, Jessica, I release you" he said and began to walk away. Keely ignored Sookie as she clung to Eric when Jessica turned and looked at her. They just stood there for a moment before Jessica flew into her arms and they clung to each other, crying softly. Keely looked at her maker, feeling the sting in her back from when he'd released her after she'd begged him to.

"I love you" he mouthed.

"I love you too" she mouthed back, hugging Jessica tightly.

"I'm sorry Sookie" she heard Eric say softly. Keely didn't sleep much that day after Jessica left with Sookie. Instead she sat in the office, thinking about how far Bill had come since she met him 6 years ago.

"Hey" Eric's soft voice said and she looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Bill, see if I can't get him to change his mind" he said and she nodded.

"Please Eric, I couldn't bear to see Jessica so unhappy" she said and he nodded and kissed her gently and left. She watched Pam dying Sarah's hair as she read her Cosmo magazine.

".…gago I need to remove-o" Pam said and she smirked as Pam gave in and glamoured Sarah to stay quiet.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Sarah asked.

"You remind me of Mary" Pam mused.

"Mary of Bethany?" Sarah asked.

"Of the whorehouse I used to run" Pam corrected.

"Whorehouse" she heard the Japanese men repeat and laughed.

"Yeah 'whorehouse' they understand. Of course" Pam said to her and she shrugged and smiled.

"Mary came to me when she was younger than you. I don't know, maybe 16 or 17. She was much prettier than I'm sure you ever were but here's where you're the same. She thought she was too good to be a whore. She couldn't see that she was born a hooker and a hooker was all she was ever gonna be. Now, doesn't that sound like you?" Pam mused sweetly and Keely smiled.

"You're gonna sell me?" Sarah asked.

"You bet your ass we're gonna sell you" Keely confirmed.

"But there will be New Blood. Why?" Sarah said.

"New Blood's not a permanent fix, Sarah. But you're the real deal. One drink from you and a vampire's good as new" she explained.

"You know, you play your cards right, you might just become the highest-paid trollop in history" Pam said and Keely smiled, rolling her eyes at her 'sisters' teasing and went back to her magazine.

Eric returned to Fangtasia, after dealing with Bill and Sookie, and saw a very petulant Ginger. He decided to just get it over with. He seduced her, got her onto the throne, took off her panties and then left her on the ground after she'd orgasmed and he hadn't laid a finger on her. He left her to sleep on the platform and went to look for Pam and Keely and frowned when he didn't find either of them.

"Pamela? Keely?" he called with a frown and then decided they were probably in the basement, tormenting Sarah. He slowed when he saw the guns pointed at him as Pam was chained up near Sarah and Keely was chained to a bed with silver chains. He looked above her and saw the large wooden stake, dangling over her chest.

"Eric" she whimpered softly and he walked closer to her, making sure to keep both her and Pam in his site at all times.

"Where were you tonight?" Mr. Gus asked, walking forwards towards Keely's head.

"I saw some friends" he said.

"Your Fangbanger from last night, Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked.

"No" he lied.

"Shame on you Mr. Northman. I offer you the world and in return all you offer me is lies" he said and Eric forced himself to stay calm when the man gently stroked Keely's long dark hair. He saw something in Japanese and Eric flinched, Keely whimpered and Pam gasped when one of the three robes was cut and the stake dropped closer to Keely.

"Does Sookie Stackhouse know about Sarah?" Mr. Gus asked and Eric looked at Keely on the table.

"Does she?" Mr. Gus repeated.

"If you hurt her, I am out. And you need me" Eric growled.

"The leverage you think you have is directly proportional to the patience I have left for you. And I'm running out of fucking patience, Mr. Northman" Mr. Gus roared and said something in Japanese and the second rope was cut and Keely let out a small scream. Eric saw the stake was only maybe a foot above Keely as she panted.

"One last rope" he said and Eric stilled and held back his temper, just, when Mr. Gus kissed Keely's forehead as he liked to do. Eric heard him whisper goodnight to Keely and looked at her, terrified. He said something in Japanese again and Keely screamed.

"Stop!" Eric yelled over her and the man who was just about to cut the rope, froze and he felt Keely's relief.

"She knows" Eric admitted.

"Finally. Some honesty. Where does Miss Stackhouse live?" Mr. Gus asked and he looked at Keely and then Mr. Gus.

Keely clung to Eric, still shaking after her experience on the bed with the hanging stake. He kissed her head, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Eric, they ambushed us" Pam apologized.

"Eric" Pam repeated.

"Unchain her" he said and Keely pulled away and looked at him.

"What?" they both asked.

"Unchain her, Pamela" he said.

"Are you just winging it or do you have a plan here?" she asked.

"I'm setting her free" he said.

"What?" they both asked again and he rolled his eyes.

"If you don't wonna to do it, I'll do it myself" he said and unchained Sarah.

"Thank you" Sarah said.

"Oh, don't get too excited, sweetheart. We're gonna catch up with you" he said and she let out a muffled scream when he lifted her by her neck and slammed her into the bed where Keely had been chained.

"In case you've forgotten Eric, the whole world's looking for her" Pam commented.

"If Gus doesn't know about the tunnel, why not just crawl out with her?" Pam added.

"Because, my two beautiful girls, we are going to kill Mr. Gus" he said and Keely grinned as Pam smirked.

"And we're gonna steal New Blood from him" he added.

"I've tried trusting, I've tried sharing" he said and put his hand on Sarah, keeping her on the bed.

"And it's just not fucking working for me" he said and Keely smiled at him.

"Now are you with me or not?" he asked.

"I am so fucking with you" Pam said and Keely smiled when Eric looked at her.

"Me too" she smirked and he smiled.

"I thought you might be" he said then caught Sarah in his glamour.

"I'm gonna remove your gag and you're not gonna make a peep, understood?" he asked and she nodded and he pulled away the cloth.

"Now Pam's gonna feed you some of her blood" he said and Keely saw Pam bite into her forearm and put it over Sarah's mouth.

"Now, with her blood inside you she can always find you, so long as you're frightened" he said and Pam pulled away her arm.

"Are you frightened?" Eric asked, suddenly, drawing his fangs and getting his face in front of hers. Sarah whimpered and nodded and he smirked.

"Good, you should be. Because wherever you go, whoever you talk tom whatever you do, everybody wants you dead. Which means that as much as Keely, Pamela and I hate you, we're the best friends you got. So talk to no one, find a safe place and wait for her to find you" he said and she nodded and he left her go. She and Pam shared a smirk and then stood in position.

"Mr. Gus!" Eric called.

"Help!" Pam shouted.

"Sarah escaped!" Eric called.

"Help us!" she shouted and waited for him and his men to run down to them, which they did.

"How'd she get out of here?" Mr. Gus asked.

"There's a tunnel" Eric said and she saw Mr. Gus look around then glare at them.

"You let her go" he said.

"We sure did" she said with a sweet smile. She heard him give the order to kill them and they leapt backwards, Keely and Eric snapping the necks of the two guards as they fired their machine guns.

"Let him go" Eric said as she and Pam went to get to the tunnel.

"I thought you were gonna kill him" Pam said and he left and returned with a petrol can and lighter.

"Humans are slow" he smirked and she smiled. She heard the explosion as she left with Eric to get the men who'd gone after Sookie and Pam left to find Sarah.


	7. Chapter 7

She and Eric dropped out of the tree, behind the men and they turned and cocked their guns at them. She heard Eric say something in Japanese before she and Eric leapt at them, killing them easily before they got into the blue car and Eric raced off, headed back to Fangstasia. She looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked and she laughed.

"Head banging?" she asked and he shrugged and she laughed.

"Marry me?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah alright" she said and giggled as he smirked and carried on driving. She arrived back at Fangtasia and looked at Eric.

"I should go and see Jess" she said and he nodded.

"Be careful" he said and she smiled.

"I will" she said and kissed them raced for Bill's house. She entered the foyer just in the middle of a conversation and gasped when she saw the man there.

"Hoyt?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Keely, hi" he said and she smiled and hugged him then looked at Bill then Jessica.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked and they all smiled at her.

"No" Jessica said and held out her hand. Keely crossed the room and took her hand, ignoring Bill's frown and Hoyt's flinch from the blood on her face and splattered on her clothes.

"I don't want you to die Bill" Jessica cut into the pleasantries between Bill and Hoyt.

"That's what I came to say" Jessica added.

"I know you don't, sweetheart" Bill said.

"But also…I wanted to say that I will be fine" Jessica said and Keely smiled softly and saw Bill's face soften.

"On the way over, I thought about it and that's what I would want to hear from me if I was you" she explained softly.

"So that's what I came up with" she said shyly and Keely saw Bill look at her then at Jessica.

"I'm never gonna understand why you're doing this but one way or another, I'll figure out a way to accept it. And I will, Bill. I will be ok" Jessica said and Keely stepped away to let Bill hug Jessica.

"Thank you, Jess. That's exactly what I needed to hear" he said softly as they hugged.

"You're warm" Jessica said and Bill pulled away as Keely sighed, sadly.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for bringing her home" Bill said to Hoyt, gratefully.

"Yes, Sir" Hoyt nodded.

"And if there's anything I can do for you" Hoyt offered.

"Your decision to stay, I assume that Jessica's part of the reason for that?" Bill said and Keely held in her giggle.

"She's the whole reason" he said and Keely smiled.

"I apologize in advance for being presumptuous but I guess as a dying man I get to take certain liberties" Bill said and Keely frowned at him as did Jessica and Hoyt.

"You think that you might one day get around to asking Jessica to marry you?" Bill asked and she gasped as did Jessica as Hoyt coughed.

"Whoa, Bill. Oh, my God. Hoyt, I am so, so sorry. No it's really early to be having those…" Jessica began.

"Yes, sir, I do" Hoyt cut in and she and Jessica gaped at him.

"What do you say, Jess? You wanna make an honest man out of me one day?" he asked and Keely blinked.

"Hoyt could we have a minute will Bill alone?" she asked and he nodded and Keely went to Jessica's room with Bill following them. They walked and Keely closed the door and Bill looked at them.

"Jess, I'm sorry but…" Bill began.

"Quiet" Jessica cut in.

"Just listen, okay?" she asked and Bill looked at them.

"I wish that we hadn't spent an embarrassingly huge amount of our childhoods, dreaming about our wedding days. I wish I was above all that, but I am not. I might be a vampire, Bill, but I am also a girl. Hell, even Eric managed to be romantic and he's a very un-romantic kinda guy" Jessica commented and Keely smiled softly, glancing at her diamond ring.

"And what just happened down there isn't anything like what I dreamed about" Jessica said.

"Jess, he loves you" Bill said.

"He doesn't know me. His memories of me start yesterday" Jessica said and Keely smiled.

"That's more than enough time to fall in love with someone" Bill replied.

"When it's real, it can happen in an instant" Keely added and then paused when Bill grunted and slumped down onto the chair and she and Jessica sat either side of him, worriedly.

"May I explain myself?" he asked.

"You can try" Jessica nodded.

"I'll give you two a minute, I should change before I freak anyone else out" she said and left the room to quickly shower and put on a pair of blue jeans, a simple light blue top and a pair of blue flip-flops. She was drying her wet hair when Jessica burst into the room.

"I'm getting married…today" she said and Keely leapt up and gaped.

"What? You were shouting at him 5 minutes ago" she said and Jessica smiled softly.

"I know but I mean we don't know how long he has left. He didn't get to give his human daughter away. He wants to know that I'll be ok, that I'll be taken care of when he leaves. Hoyt wants to marry me, why wait when nothing is going to change?" she asked and Keely looked at her best friend and smiled.

"What are you gonna wear?" she asked and Jessica smiled and hurried to hug each other before pulling out their phones to call people. Keely smiled as she helped Jessica do her hair and then Sookie arrived with a few nice white/ivory dresses. She smiled when Jessica put on the one she wanted and then helped her do her make-up and finish her hair before Keely slipped on the dress of hers that Jessica loved. It was pale blue chiffon with spaghetti straps and Jessica loved it. She curled her dark hair, pulling back the front pieces and pinning them out of the way.

"Keely" Jessica said and she looked at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked and Keely smiled.

"Remember Mrs. Clark? Our 4th grade teacher?" she asked and Jessica frowned.

"Yeah" she frowned.

"Remember that really old movie she made us watch with Barbara Streisand in it? And there was a guy singing that he'd fallen in love in an instant?" she asked and Jessica sighed and nodded.

"Jess, honey, Hoyt's memories could have started two hours ago and he would still feel the same. When you told me how you met and how you felt, Jess, I knew it the minute you explained it to me. You and Hoyt; you were made for each other. You're like two halves of the same person. It took me a year to figure out that I loved Eric, you and Hoyt knew in seconds" she said and saw Jessica's shy smile.

"I have no idea what your future will be like Jess but I promise you that no matter, we'll go through it together" she said and Jessica smiled.

"Hopefully you'll be married by then" she teased and Keely smiled.

"Hopefully" she agreed and they hugged tightly.

"I love you Keely and I think you might be wrong. Me and Hoyt aren't Soul Mates, me and you are" Jessica said and Keely smiled.

"Defiantly" she said and Jessica smiled and they hugged again.

"Tissues" they laughed as they drabbed away the trickling bleeds. They heard a knock and Sookie got up to answer the door.

"They sent me up here to see if ya'll were just about ready" Arlene's voice said.

"Just putting on the final details" Keely smiled as Sookie opened the door.

"Can I see her?" Arlene asked.

"I could use another set of eyes" Jessica said.

"Why, you don't trust me?" she asked and Jessica smiled at her.

"No, I trust you. It's just..." Jessica said, nervously.

"I'm kidding, Jess" she said and looked at Sookie and Arlene.

"Oh, girl, you don't need another minute. You're perfect" Arlene gushed and Keely smiled. She walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom with Jessica.

"I'll go get Bill" Sookie said and Keely smiled.

"I am so jealous. You and Hoyt saw each other again two days ago and you're getting married. It's taken Eric and I like 4 years" she laughed and Jessica laughed.

"Eric would marry you right now too if he were here" Jessica said and she smiled.

"I know but I made him promise I could have the wedding of my dreams, just changing the timing" she laughed and Jessica smiled at her. They heard the music and Keely smiled.

"I'll see you inside" she said and walked into the living room, sharing a smile with Bill as he gently flicked her under the chin and she smiled and stood next to Jason. She stood with a bright, excited smile as she watched her sister and best friend get married. She giggled as Arlene turned off the music and she looked at Jessica with a bright smile.

"Please be seated" Andy Bellefleur said and she went to sit when Jessica took her hand, keeping her, standing up. She frowned but did as Jessica wanted. She listened to Andy's speech and smiled.

"Who gives Jessica away in marriage to this man?" Andy asked.

"I do" Bill said and she smiled as Jessica and Bill hugged.

"And so does my sister" Jessica said and Keely smiled and nodded.

"I do too" she said.

"Don't go" Jessica said when she and Bill went to step away.

"We're right here. We're right behind you" Bill said and Keely nodded and sat down beside Bill on the arm of the sofa. She dabbed away the blood as she watched, trying not to start blubbering like a baby. She felt a hand in hers and saw Bill looking at her and she smiled and looked back at Hoyt and Jessica. She handed Jessica another tissue and they shared a teary-eyed smile. She smiled and then cheered and clapped when they kissed.

"That was great and all but if we don't get some sleep…" Keely began and everyone laughed and began to leave as Hoyt went to Jessica's room and she headed to hers and looked at Bill when he stopped her.

"I'm proud of you too" he said and she smiled at him

"You are?" she asked and he nodded.

"You and Jessica are so close, so strong together and she's gonna need you" he said and she looked at him.

"It's not too late Bill" she said and he looked at her.

"I have made peace with my decision. I think about my human family, my wife, my daughter, my son. They're all buried in the ground but mine is fake. Mine is a lie. I wish to be with them" he said and she looked at him, letting a tear fall.

"You're quite the man Bill Compton" she said and he smiled her.

"And you are no longer the young, stubborn, petulant teenager I first met. You're a young woman and I am very proud and pleased to have met you" he said and she smiled.

"So am I, even if you were a little stuffy at first" she teased and he chuckled.

"Goodnight" he said and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight Bill" she said and went into her room. The next night she left for Fangtasia, letting Jessica and Hoyt be alone. Eric and Pam had agreed to stay and help her clean up the rest of the bar, put away the inventory but then they would be going to start New Blood. They'd decided to make her part of their business management and marketing team but she'd decided to just be a consultant, putting most of her time and effort into Fangtasia. She lifted up to put a bottle of Jack Daniel's onto the shelf when she felt agony rip through her.

"Jessica" she gasped and fainted backwards into a stunned Eric and dropping the bottle.

"What?" he asked and it was then it hit her and she began to cry.

"Bill" she whispered and raced to Bill's house without another word. She ran into the house and crossed the foyer just as Jessica ran down the stairs. They fell into each other, Keely forcing herself to stay stronger as Jessica sobbed and clung to her.

"Bill" Jessica whimpered and she nodded.

"I know, I felt your pain" she whispered back and hugged her best friend tightly, allowing Jessica to cry herself to sleep. She looked up at Hoyt as he watched with his own watering eyes before she placed her head onto Jessica's and cried with her sister.


	8. Chapter 8 The End

FOUR YEARS LATER

Keely unlocked the door to Fangtasia and walked in with her bag over her shoulder. She went straight to the office and put her navy blue blazer over the back of her office chair as she folded her matching navy skirt under her as she sat down. She'd spent most of the early evening in meetings and she was thoroughly looking forward to sitting in Eric's 'Throne' and texting Jessica as people watched. She looked up when the door opened and Jessica walked in wearing 'uniform' which was really just a black dress.

"You coming? The humans are getting restless" she grinned and Keely laughed and nodded.

"I'll just go change" she said and Jessica nodded and Keely walked down the hall and into Pam's closet. She paused when she saw the familiar black cat suit, hanging up in the wardrobe. Eric had left to start New Blood 4 years ago and they're shared only a handful of visits and phone calls. So much had happened since he left with Pam, the main change being that she had worked her ass off to re-open and revitalize Fangtasia. Fangtasia had since been voted 'Best Vampire Bar in Louisiana' twice in a row and coming up to a third. She'd started up Fangtasia about a month after Bill Compton had died, mostly as a way to distract and occupy herself and Jessica. She'd returned to her studies and had managed to graduate a year early, allowing her to obtain a Master's Degree in Business and Marketing in only 5 years rather than 6. She looked away from the cat suit and pulled on a thigh-length blood red dress with a pair of killer black heels. She pulled her hair back into a stylish bun and then went out to the main bar, mentally revealing in the stares, whistles and the increased heartbeats that greeted her. She walked easily through the bar and sat down in Eric's 'Throne', noticing Jessica behind the bar. Her best friend had adapted very easily to married life with her human husband; Hoyt. They were living at Bill's plantation house still, after Jessica had begged her not to leave. Keely had been going to give them a house of their own but Hoyt had asked her to stay after Jessica had gone out. So, she remained at Bill Compton's home, in her same room but she sometimes ventured into Bill's room, noticing how he'd left it completely spotless. A few days after Bill had died and they'd entered his room for the first time, they were greeted by three letters sitting on his bed, each attached to a different coloured rose. Sookie's had been red which Bill described as meaning ;Love; Jessica's had been a beautiful snowy white which Bill had written as meaning 'Heavenly and innocent' and she had been left a soft pink rose which she'd read in his letter as meaning 'Grace, appreciation' but he'd written underneath that to him it meant 'thank you'. She'd been more touched by his interpretation. Keely shook off the sad but cherish memory and looked around and saw Ginger behind the bar, smiling stupidly. Eric, Pam and she had glamoured the woman that many times that she was incapable of remembering her own last name. She listened to the song the DJ was playing and looked across the bar and smirked at Jessica who smiled back. Keely listened to the song absently and went back to answering e-mails on her phone. A few days later, she sat in the office, going over the paperwork before she sent it. She picked up the inventory Ginger had done and rolled her eyes, seeing the messy way Ginger had filled it out. She sighed and printed out another sheet and went to the main and began looking around. She heard the door open and sighed.

"We're closed, come back at 11" she said, calmly as she counted the bottles of vodka. She gasped when she suddenly felt an arm grab her waist and place her down on the counter before she could see who it was. She gasped when she saw the familiar blue eyes.

"Eric" she gasped and he smiled at her.

"Hello Vackra" he said and she smiled, brightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I'm coming home" he said and she paused.

"What?" she asked softly and he smiled.

"I think it's about time I added to this" he said and she felt him toy with the diamond ring on her finger.

"8 years" she said and he nodded.

"I know but now there's nothing in way. No Sookie, no Authority, no psychotic vampires. Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah" she said and he smiled, lifting a lock of her hair.

"Good because I don't wonna wait anymore" he said and she smiled.

"Neither do I" she said and they kissed, happily.

ONE YEAR LATER

Jessica smiled as she stood looking at the amazing view in front of her. Her best friend looked stunning in the one-of-a-kind, Vera Wang, ivory, chiffon, lace and satin gown with her dark hair in perfect curls, framing her face as a diamond tiara sparkled amidst the dark curls. It had taken only one year for her, Pam and Keely to pull together the most incredible wedding Bon Temps had ever seen. The whole town and all of their invited guests from Shreveport had turned up to watch. Keely looked beautiful and Eric look very handsome and smart in his crisp black suit and white shirt. He wore no tie as Keely had requested and left his top two buttons unfastened. Jessica held her and Keely's flowers as she watched with watering eyes. Her best friend was finally marrying the man of her dreams and Eric had given Keely the big, beautiful dream wedding she wanted, complete with a flower covered and fairy-light arch, under which they'd said their vows.

"…pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the warm, vampire-friendly, priest said and Jessica smiled and clapped and cheered with the rest of the guests as Keely and Eric kissed. Jessica gave Keely a meaningful look as Keely began her walk back down the aisle with Eric. Jessica took over for her maid-of-honour duties and began ushering people out of the beautifully decorated field. She hadn't understood the significance and neither had Keely at first until Eric explained that they'd both been buried in this field when they turned. They'd both been made speechless by the simple yet meaningful location choice. Jessica smiled and walked along the lit-up path through the trees to the reception venue, the home that Eric had bought for him and Keely to live in.

"Are you ok?" Hoyt asked and she smiled up at her human husband and nodded.

"Deliriously. I'm so happy for Keely and Eric. They've been through so much and I'm just so happy that they're finally married" she said and he smiled.

"Me too. I mean Eric is a little intimidating but seeing him with Keely…. He's different" he said and she nodded.

"He adores her and that's all I need to know. They're in love and they're happy" she said and he smiled and they paused to kiss before they carried on walking, followed by Pam and Willa.

Keely stood in the middle of the field where she and Eric had gotten married, looking up at him with a frown.

"The reception is that way" she said and he nodded.

"I just wanted a minute alone with my wife" he said and she smiled.

"I like hearing that" she said and he smirked.

"Good because I'm never calling you anything else" he said and she laughed.

"But I like you calling me Vackra and Äskling and my actual name too" she said and he grinned.

"I guess I can make exceptions" he said and she laughed and nodded.

"You know that night when I saw you and Jessica in that car lot, I knew there was something different about you. You didn't beg like Jessica, you were stubborn and strong and I have to say, very sexy" he said and she smiled.

"I can't believe you're almost 9 years old, already. It seems like yesterday you were a 17 year old human girl" he said and she smiled.

"And now?" she asked and he smiled.

"Now you're still just as stubborn and strong and sexy and you still look 17 but that something is still there. My Keely, my wife" he said and she smiled and nodded.

"Always" she agreed and kissed him then gasped and laughed when he scooped her up and carried her to their house, putting her down so they could greet and talk with their guests. Keely looked up at the starry sky as she sat on the steps at the front of her and Eric's home.

"Hey, you're the bride. What are you doing sitting out here by yourself? Everyone's wondering where you are" Jessica's voice said and she looked up and smiled.

"I was just thinking" she said and Jessica smiled and sat down next to her.

"Anything in particular?" she asked and Keely smiled and shook her head.

"No, just...stuff" she shrugged and Jessica smiled as they linked arms, interlocking their fingers.

"Did you see Patrick and Katie?" she asked and Jessica smiled and nodded.

"They're cute together" she said and Keely nodded.

"I know" she agreed.

"Maybe we should go back in" she said and Keely shook her head.

"No, Eric knows I'm here and he can keep everyone else away. I just wonna sit for a while" she said.

"Is this anything to do with your mom?" Jessica asked softly and she sighed. Against her better judgment, Keely had sent her human mother an invitation to her wedding. The envelope had come back to her with the words 'you are not my daughter, demon' written over it.

"She wasn't my mom" she denied and looked at Jessica.

"We raised each other, Jess. We're been through everything together. You're my sister" she smiled and Jessica smiled back.

"And you're mine" she said and they shared a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt Vackra" Eric's voice cut in and they both leapt to their feet and turned to smile at him Keely smiled when he walked over and kissed her gently and lovingly.

"It's time to change and say goodbye" he said and she nodded. She followed Eric back to the back garden and began to say her goodbyes.

"I'll call when I land" she said, hugging Jessica.

"Ok, I'll miss you but have fun" she said and Keely smiled and nodded.

"I'll miss you too, I'll bring you something back" she promised before Eric wrapped his arm around her and she followed him to the double sized, travel coffin and he helped her in and they were slid into the back of the van.

"I love you" Eric said and she smiled.

"I love you too" she said and they kissed.

THANKSGIVING

Keely smiled and stood with a bright smile as the man took her and Eric's picture.

"Thank you" he said and she nodded and he walked away.

"Ok, now we have to change, we gotta be at Sookie's in an hour" she said and Eric looked at her.

"Since when were you excited to go to Sookie's?" he asked and she smiled.

"Since I get to see my nieces and nephews and godchildren" she replied and he laughed and they rushed to change out of their formal clothes. Keely went down to the basement and saw Pam with a vampire feeding from Sarah Newlin's thigh.

"Hey, we're leaving" she said and Pam looked up at her and nodded.

"Back for the real party later?" she grinned and Keely smiled.

"With Jessica, Willa and the other's just like I said. Have fun" she giggled and heard Sarah whimper and smiled, going back upstairs and taking her purse from Eric as he kissed her. They raced through Shreveport to Bon Temps in Eric's car and they pulled up at Sookie's house. She smiled when Eric went off to play with the children as she walked over to greet everyone.

"He's a natural" Jessica commented and she nodded, taking the glass of blood.

"I know" she smiled, watching Eric, Patrick and Jason playfully tormenting the children and each other.

"Pity we can't have kids. I mean I know Hoyt says he doesn't care but…" Jessica began and she nodded.

"I know but that adoption law could go through any time now and maybe in 10 years we could have our own families" she mused, watching Eric holding her youngest niece, Kimmie, with a smile as she rattled on to him about her new school.

"Come get it" Sookie's voice called. Keely smiled as she sat down to eat her glass of New Blood, sharing a smile with Jessica as they sat next to each other. At 2am, they arrived back at Fangtasia with Willa, Jessica, Hoyt and James.

"I'll see you soon" Eric muttered into her ear, huskily as he walked over and sat down on his 'throne'. She went to change, putting her black cocktail dress on before she went back out into the main bar and saw the other's smiling and talking and laughing at the bar. She could hear Pam with a vampire downstairs and looked at Eric on his throne. He looked at her and gave her a seductive look and she smiled. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out, seeing his name. She opened the message and grinned.

**I love you Mrs. Keely Northman x**

She smiled and hit the reply button and began typing her response before she saw him smile at her and then blow her a kiss. After Eric and Pam had returned she'd turned over the 'spotlight' roles to them and began working behind the bar with Jessica, while keeping her job doing the paperwork and marketing with New Blood. She smiled softly as she handed a vampire his drink before she looked up at her maker, her husband and her hero. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you, Vackra" he said calmly and she smiled, ignoring the vampire's gapes.

"I love you too" she replied. She went back to serving drinks as she saw Pam return with a familiar metal box, which she locked under the bar and went to card check at the door. Keely smiled, remembering her very first shift at Fangtasia. She looked at Eric on his throne and Pam at the door and smiled. So much had changed and yet at the same time, nothing had changed.

The End.


End file.
